Negative to Positive
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: In "Crash Into Me", Nick Hanscom died. What if he had lived?


**A/N: Okay, so I'm new to this. Well not writing fanfiction, but I'm new to _Grey's Anatomy_. I really don't even watch the show. I've only seen one episode and it was "Crash Into Me". It was the two-parter with Seth Green in it. I am a huge Seth Green fan. I've had a crush on him since first grade. He's from around my hometown. Yayyy Seth! **

**Anyway. In that episode, I loved the connection between Lexie and Nick. It was overwhelming. And I was thinking about it... what if Seth's character, Nick, didn't die? What would have happened between them?**

**So I took that idea and stuck with it, making well... this... so first part... kinda short. But check it out nonetheless. **

**Love,  
Sarah.**

* * *

"So how did you two meet?" they ask. We get that a lot. Maybe it's just us that think that people don't usually ask that to a couple they barely know. Or maybe people get a hunch that our story is unusual. But they never expect the response that comes out of our mouths. I mean, it's pretty weird to tell people that the first day that you met your boyfriend, his blood was sprayed all over your chest, or the fact that he almost died four hours into knowing him. But, the story happens to be a great conversation-starter.

It was a hectic day, the day that I met Nick. I had thought that my current boyfriend, Alex, was a keeper. Well, at least on the surface, he _seemed_ to be a keeper. Nick's ex-girlfriend, Kathy, was a vapid narcissist and Alex was a jerk. It was funny, really, how we found each other so easily. Well… not easily. I mean, being covered in blood and almost dying is not an easy way to find your significant other. But the connection that Nick and I had was easy enough to get a hold of. He made me laugh, something Alex rarely did. A joke between a doctor and a patient turned into a disaster. His artery burst, something that he _still_ made a joke of today.

I stood there and pressed my hands against his neck with gauze for what seemed like forever, and he still kept making jokes. Humor is his way of getting through rough times. I thought the blood would never stop flowing. But when it finally did stop, Nick told me that he was in love with me. It should have evoked confusion but this man laying there on the table… his words were strangely comforting. But when Dr. Yang told the room that Nick had had a stroke, my heart fell apart. Cristina looked me straight in the eye and said, "You can't cry, Lexie. This isn't over. You can't cry." She was right. It wasn't over.

He was coding, something no one wants to hear. Especially not right now. I heard myself repeated over and over, "Please live, please live…"The sound of his heart flat lining shattered my heart after it had already broken. But then, amazingly… the monitor's beeps picked back up again.

It was a miracle that Nick survived let alone had a smile on his face the next day. But there he was on my chart- Nicholas Hanscom. Of course I was going to check up on him anyway. But someone put him on my schedule. He wouldn't ask me out until about a month later.

It wasn't awkward at all. I walked downstairs to the front desk of the hospital and there he was, standing for once instead of lying down in a hospital bed. He smiled at me, his green eyes lighting up. I was totally surprised by this, which is what I guess he was going for. He stood there, in a black jacket, jeans and a red t-shirt, just grinning at me.

"Hey, this time I'm not covered in blood!" he deadpanned. I smiled back at him and put my chart on the desktop.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, Nick?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I've rested enough. Too much Mario _is_ possible you know." He always made me laugh.

"So… how's life after stroke?" I asked.

"Surprisingly… I feel fine. I mean, the whole, my left side was numb for a while thing has gone and passed, and I feel great." He looked nervous all of a sudden and stood up straighter.

"Um… so, Lexie, I know it's been a month since I left and I'm really not supposed to be doing anything that might cause stress, but you know… I can handle rejection I think. Hopefully…" I smiled at him and looked into his eyes. I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me.

"Nick, what is it?" I asked.

"Um… seeing how you saved my life and all…" He smiled as I blushed from embarrassment, "The least that I can do is buy you dinner… maybe?" he asked nervously, leaning a hand against the area on his neck where his carotid artery was. It was a nervous habit I would see a lot afterwards. I was flattered. I'd never been asked out by a patient before.

"Oh, wow. Nick, that's not really necessary." I stumbled through the sentence not-so-gracefully. He smiled and laughed slightly.

"I know it's not standard patient-doctor protocol, but um… I really like you. I do. I don't even usually ask girls out. They ask me out… and then dump me. But… I figure there's a first time for everything." He looked at me very hopefully.

"Okay. Yeah. Sure. I'd love to go to dinner with you."


End file.
